The present invention relates to a tube for transporting a fluid, more specifically to a tube for transporting a fluid which is reduced in a vapor permeability and excellent in an air permeation resistance and a flexibility by using a thermoplastic elastomer as a base material and adding a carbon base filler to the above base material.